Demon Blood
by TengokuKatana
Summary: Masaki and her son have been cast away from their home village. Orihime takes the child in as her own. Ichigo has no memory of his past, one so ever. As he starts getting suspicious of Orihime from hiding something, Ichigo delves deeper into his past life. Can he handle the information he finds?
1. Prologue

Herro dere~ I was bored…so I decided to completely ignore the fact that I had something to finish and decided to write a new fanfic because I can xD I have no idea what this story will be about. Just that Ichigo will be in this .-. Hehe~ Strawberry~ I have no idea what genre this is considered .-.

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000

Lights from torches were flickering on the buildings on the midst of the darkness. People were running in mobs holding weapons like swords and knives. Lanterns were also hanged up on houses to light up the roads and pathways. A full moon was high above the heads of the people. They were shouting and yelling in anger and partly fear.

"Find them! They must be killed!" One voice boomed above the others. Everyone else roared in agreement and they all separated.

Two figures were hiding in a dark alleyway. The light of the moon cast a dim beam of light on a muddy puddle. Orange hair stuck out, but was also hidden in a cloak of darkness. It was woman with orange hair and hazel eyes. They were brimmed with fear, not for herself, but for the baby she held in her arms. This baby was only alive for 2 months and the people already want them both gone and sent to the afterlife. A whole group of people stopped in front of the alleyway and held up their torches as an attempt to light up the place. The woman, also known as Masaki, slowly backed away into the far corner where no light hit the area. The group examined the alleyway for some time. Masaki was stiff and trying to be as silent as possible. She wanted so bad to run away through the gates of the village out into the world. She felt the baby move and she bit her lip, praying that the baby wouldn't wake up. The group left just in time before the baby had woken up. Masaki calmed the child enough for him to fall asleep.

Masaki has been in the alleyway for over 30 minutes now. It felt like a lifetime however. Villagers were still roaming around, but they were quieter. They were getting tired and losing their energy. Footsteps were finally heard and Masaki had tensed up. A teenage girl with orange hair like Masaki with silver eyes full of concern.

"I knew you were here," the girl had whispered as quietly as possible. She didn't want to give Masaki away to the villagers. This girl's name was Orihime. Orihime was the only one to accept that Masaki and baby…were half-demon.

"Orihime…I don't mean to cast burden onto your shoulders, but please…Take the child and go somewhere safe," Masaki said with a pleading voice and her eye were forming tears. Orihime stood there with surprise on her face.

"What will happen to you?!" Orihime said a little louder than before.

"As long as my baby is safe, then I don't care what happens. Just take him and go! Please!" Masaki was begging at this point. Orihime bit her lip and nodded hesitantly. She walked forward and took the baby into her arms. She started walking out of the alleyway. She looked back and locked eyes with hazel eyes. Her lip curved into a smile. Masaki mouthed the words 'thank you' and Orihime had run through the gates.

_Masaki…I will try my best to keep what you treasure most away from harm. _


	2. Chapter 1

I never expected to write chapter 1 until later .-. Because I am usually very lazy…I just decided to write the draft at school because I was too tired to do the work and it was boring xD No offense to school and school-lovers over here .3. And don't question me when I made Orihime the 'mother' of Ichigo xD

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

Ichigo was sitting on the bank of the river on a soft patch of grass. A blob of orange hair stuck out against the scenery. Hazel eyes were following the current of the calm moving river. The sky was a light baby blue with no clouds in sight. The sun's rays beat down on the world making it warm, but not too hot. Even though it was peaceful an ever-so scowl was on Ichigo's face. A sigh escaped from his mouth as he brought himself up on his feet and stretched a little to test his stiff muscles.

"Kurosaki-kun!" A cheerful voice sounded from the decent sized-house some distance away where Ichigo stood. Orihime was a friend that took care of Ichigo since he never exactly met or knew his real parents..or at least that he knew of. He wasn't even sure if he had any family members left in this world.

"Come in and eat! Don't want you to starve!" Orihime continued, "And don't you complain!" She stepped back in the house with a smile. Ichigo, to tell the truth, thought Orihime's cooking was…well, weird. He started to walk back to the house. His legs felt stiff and asleep from sitting.

After reluctantly eating and heading to the bathroom a lot of times, Ichigo decided to take a walk around town. (A/N: Not Karakura Town .-.) People were hurrying and rushing all over the place. Vendors set up stands and stations as they beckoned to customers and started making deals. All the stands cast shadows blocking the heat from the sun making it cool. Buildings were off to the side where others were taking extra classes for school or for fun. Beyond all of this is actually an empty or quiet place with almost no people because no one ever found the need to travel that far. Ichigo didn't like crowds and he wanted some quiet time again. He was walking toward there when he overheard a conversation with two men.

"Hey, have you heard? There is said to be a monster roaming around!" one of them whispered, but it was loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

"Well, people should be armed and ready! The monster could kill us!" Both of them scurried back to the busy streets. Ichigo huffed and mumbled to himself.

"People and their false rumors…" He didn't believe in monsters or ghosts, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of unease from the words spoken between the two men. To be honest, he could feel presences that shouldn't be seen or felt. Ichigo didn't know if he should take this as a good or bad sign.

Not knowing where to go, since he didn't want to head home, he just continued along the path. Once he stopped, a building loomed above him. It was a library. Ichigo has never seen this one before. Something felt like it was trying to pull him in. He opened ochre doors and stepped inside. Bookshelves line almost every wall in the library. Rows and rows of them were almost endless. Ichigo noticed something about most of the books. He narrowed his eyes just to make sure. The covers to most of them was leather brown and had many holes in it. Some didn't even have covers. Very little people were here, most likely for studying. Ichigo stepped closer to the shelves and picked a book out of one. Just by looking at it, you could see yellow pages. He ran a finger down the pages itself. These pages were made of old style parchment.

"Damn…these must be pretty old," Ichigo was interrupted when a voice spoke up from behind him.

"These are pretty old, indeed," Ichigo jumped nearly ten feet into the air. He turned around and saw a guy with a white hat with green stripes. A dark green cloak draped at his shoulders with white squares along the end edges of the cloak. His hat covered up his eyes and he held a white fan up to his face. Even when Ichigo couldn't see his eyes he felt this man's eyes bore into him with curiosity. The man wondered why he was so interested in the books, when it wasn't for school purposes because that the main reason people come here.

"There are all documentations of past events. Some are more recent than other," this man kept talking, "The name is Urahara Kisuke. You may look around as you please, but don't ruin anything," With that, Urahara left Ichigo alone.

"Might as well look…these books are ruined partially anyway," Ichigo whispered so no one else, but Ichigo could hear it. Ichigo had flipped and scanned the pages to the book or document of the book he held in his hands. He noticed the instant he opened to page one that the pages were smeared in ink making it almost unreadable. Stains covered the parchment pages, which was not helping with the reading part.

After a while of reading and skimming random books, Ichigo finally decided to leave. However, he still felt like something was still trying to pull him closer. His hazel eyes trailed over the room with confusion. He ran a hand through his orange tresses and something caught his sight at last. In the far end of the room, was a small wooden table with a single book on top of it. You can tell, this book was different from the rest. The cover was in almost perfect condition and it was midnight black. Words were on it, but it wasn't in Japanese or any language Ichigo knew. Even when it looked new, it was still old because the style it portrayed on the cover. Something vibrated in his jean pocket. Ichigo yelped in surprise causing people to stare. He calmed down and reached into his jean pocket, taking out his phone. He opened up text messages and read the one he received.

'Where are you? It's getting dark!~Orihime'

Ichigo looked out the window and noticed it was getting dark. The sun was setting over the horizon. Ichigo had sighed internally. He was definitely coming back here. He turned around and left the library, but not before casting a glance back at that book on the table.

_Why do I feel the need to come back_ just_ for one book? _

Those were his last thoughts before rushing back home.

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxx

And that was Chapter 1 for all you guys! Hope you all enjoyed it! Rate, Review or Favorite! I feel really high hopes for this story for some odd reason :/ But then again I feel high hopes for everything .-. Wow I really like this face: .-. Hehehe~ Alright, see you all later .3.


	3. Chapter 2

During dinner-time, Ichigo was staring out of the window. The only thing that was in his mind was the book back at the library. Orihime was talking, but Ichigo drowned out her voice.

"Kurosaki-kun? Is something the matter?" Orihime spoke a little louder, snapping Ichigo awake from his thoughts.

"What? Oh, no, nothing is wrong," Ichigo looked at Orihime, "Hey…I am heading going to head to the library today ok? I'll be back soon," He smiled a little to reassure Orihime, and finished the food with flinches here and there. He stood up, opening the door and looked back at Orihime's silver eyes. They were full of concern. Ichigo just walked out.

_What is she worried about? _

The wind made the grass rustle in a song. Birds cawed high up in the trees. The sky was dyed with an orange tinge from the sun. Ichigo went towards the market place. People were already closing up and people were starting to head home. Ichigo finally arrived at the library. Pushing open the doors, he immediately started to rush toward the table. The black book was there, making a forbidding kind of atmosphere. A tanned hand reached out and opened the cover when fire burst into Ichigo's vision. A gasp escaped his lips and he took footsteps backward, letting go of the book in the process.

"What was _that!?_" he brought a hand up to his face and looked around. There was nothing to be seen that could cause something like that. The only thing that would have triggered it was the book. This wasn't even close to normal. Ichigo gulped and went back and turned the page, expecting something to happen…Nothing did. Relief filled Ichigo's hazel eyes. Sweat dotted his forehead. The pages weren't smeared and were perfectly clear to the human eye. Red stains were on some of the pages, but they looked dried and didn't cover any words. Ichigo was wondering if that was blood or not. He gulped and started reading the words inside his head.

'_Mobs of people gathered around the center of the town, holding weapons like they were going into war. In these times, the people believed that demons roamed this land. In the beginning, we all ignored that fact that monsters were in this world. The instant we saw a human transform into something unimaginable, everything was cast into chaos. One demon, however, has haunted this village for years now.'_

For some reason, when Ichigo read these words, he couldn't help, but feel that his heart had clutched tighter to his chest. He kept on reading despite the feelings that felt they were almost crushing him.

'_The demon was said to kill for fun and fight brutally. Everyone wanted to it gone and eradicated. After agreeing,they searched and searched, but could not find even a trace of the demon. People believed that the demon was hiding, getting ready to strike when they drop their guard. Demons were said to have no honor.'_

Why was it that Ichigo felt so angered? He had never felt this way toward anything, unless something threatened him because of his appearance. I mean seriously...Orange hair? Not the most normal hair color.

'_After hours and hours of searching, the people of the village were getting tired and losing their energy. One had caught the sight of orange hair rush past the gates holding the baby that was born from the demon. Everyone had tried rushing to get to them, but they had lost sight of sight of her and the child. The villagers had given up and came to the conclusion that the demon escaped.'_

Relief spread over Ichigo and his blood calmed. It was like the book controlled his feelings, changing as the scene changed.

'_They examined the dark alleyway once more and found one of the monsters. Everyone pointed their swords, guns and daggers at the monster. This demon was a woman with hazel eyes and orange hair that stuck out from everything around the demon and she had disappeared using the demon abilities of walking or teleporting fast. All the villagers shouted and started to scatter. Everyone was driven by fear. Even I, I must say, was in fear and denial.'_

Ichigo bit his lip and even though he felt so weird and his feelings were changing, he just kept on reading and reading, captured by the book.

'_The next day, the demon was dead with a sword plunged into the chest. There was still one in the world that people have to look for. These monsters must be gone from the world. For those who are reading this, this was the day of the beginning of big events. The people of the village continue to study and track down the two that have escaped, but to no avail. It was a dark day of the world. Demons shouldn't roam or spread across this world. Heed my warning to you, who have read this journal. Don't fondle with the demons. They could kill you the instant, catch them and kill them the first chance you get…and don't drop your guard for a second…You'll regret it.'_

Ichigo closed the book and looked outside. Darkness was spreading across the sky. Gray clouds covered most of the sky and the moon, making the world dim. He stood up and started to head back home. His footsteps were the only thing that was heard in the vast darkness. Hands were stuffed into his pocket as he thought.

_What were all those emotions I was feeling? I wonder if anyone else got it…_

Once he got back home, Ichigo waved to Orihime. He had got home just in time before the skies was swallowed by the night.

"Hey. Can I ask you something? It's kind of important,"

"Of course! What is it?"

"I read this book today…it was about a village and some demon escaping…I got all…well…emotional and I was wondering if you ever had this problem when reading?" Ichigo knew it was a weird question, but he just had to know. After waiting for an answer, he noticed something. Orihime has tensed up. Why was she all _nervous_ all of a sudden? It wasn't like her to keep a secret from him.

"Um…I don't, but you know how people are different! Maybe you just felt moved by it!" A smile was brought on her face, but her eyes gave away everything. It was like she was forcing the words out of her mouth. Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly and noticed her hands were clenched, gripping onto her long skirt.

"Alright. I guess that is true. I am heading to my room ok? Don't bother me," He walked to his room and then shut the door behind him with a slam.

_Is she hiding something from me? Her mood has changed a lot lately. What is it that is so secretive that she has to keep it from me? _

What does she have to hide? Ugh…This was just so confusing now! He really wants to keep questioning Orihime, but if he does Orihime may suffer from telling him! He got an idea, but he wasn't close to liking it. He had to keep watch on her to see if she gave away any clue of what she was hiding.

Orihime was in her room at the beginning of midnight. She was on the phone with someone.

"I think he is close to finding out…" Orihime whispered as quietly as she could. Hazel eyes were watching the whole thing with a crack open from the door.

"Look, listen to me, Orihime," the guy on the other line spoke, "Try not to show too much. We must not let Ichigo find out. He would be in grave danger…I will speak of this to the others. Don't tell him _anything_,"

The guy hanged up afterward. Ichigo heard the whole thing because the person on the other end was put on a quiet speaker. He rushed back to his room and bit his bottom lip. He was positive now. Someone, including Orihime, was keeping something from him. Whatever it was…There was no way he wouldn't find out sooner or later.

_I'll find out what their hiding...No matter what cost, even if it costs me__ my life. _


	4. Chapter 3

I can't stop typing this for some reason. This is the fastest I have ever done a chapter xD and I feel so proud *^* But still very lazy .3.

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000

Ichigo was making his way to the village the book took place in. After some research, he finally found it and decided to ask questions. It was about nine o'clock at night and everything was so eerie as shadows were cast on buildings and walls. Trees and many different noises are making Ichigo feel slightly uncomfortable. He already tried questioning Orihime, but she didn't give him any answers.

"_Orihime? Can I ask you if you know anything about the escaped demon? I heard you talking on the phone yesterday too," Ichigo walked towards her and stared at her, waiting for answers._

"_No, I haven't heard of it. Even if I did, what makes you think it has something to do with you?" She said almost instantly. Ichigo just kept on going._

"_Who were you talking to that night? All the friends you ever told me about, I have met and you know that as well I as I do," Orihime started to look around and avoided eye contact with Ichigo. _

"_Just one of my friends that don't live in Japan, so you haven't met him yet," Ichigo just sighed and gave up. She was giving in a little, but he knew that she wouldn't budge. _

Ichigo got to the metal gates and pushed open them slowly. He was greeted with many families walking around with their kids. A pang hit Ichigo's heart painfully. Smiles were plastered on everyone' face and laughter filled the air. It was hard to tell if there ever was a demon in this village.

_It may have just been a rumor…_

He started to walk around looking for posters, libraries, or even people who may know of the past events years ago. He was oblivious to the fact that green, emerald eyes were watching him from the darkness.

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx

A frown was plastered on the figure's face as he watched the orange-haired teen walk around. Sleek, short black hair helped conceal him in shadows.

"Ulquiorra, how long do you plan to keep watching?" Another person spoke. This person had the same colored hair as Ichigo, same hazel eyes with a frown.

"We must make sure that he doesn't find out. We all made a promise to Masaki and I made one to Orihime as well," Ulquiorra disappeared into a shadow. _Literally_. The other figure just sighed.

"Don't put yourself into danger…Ichigo," He disappeared after bursting into flames.

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx

Ichigo was in the library, skimming through every book that seemed related to demons, past events, and even fairy tales. He had given up on his search after hours of researching and started to walk out. He made his way to the door, but voices were heard, that grabbed his attention. He pinpointed the voices and found three people sitting around a round table. Ichigo instantly hid behind a random bookshelf.

"All the documents of those demons have been _removed! _How do we kill them without evidence or _information!_" The person who said this had the blue hair that stuck out at all sides. His tanned skin glowed against the rays that shone through the light. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and got a little closer, making sure that none of them could catch sight of him.

"Calm down, Grimmjow. They'll be caught with or without information. We have other sources," One pink haired male with some glasses said.

The newly named Grimmjow let a growl rumble in his throat. "Shut it, Szayel!"

People cast stares at the group of four, but none have found interest in it and just turned their gazes back at their books.

"Hah! I just signed up fer this because it sounded interestin'! I wanna enjoy a good fight fer once!" Another male had the whitest hair, Ichigo has ever seen. He had snow-white skin with the weirdest eyes ever. The whites were black and his irises were a golden yellow (A/N: I don't understand why I didn't make him into a demon xD).

"Shirosaki technically summed up just why we are here…" Grimmjow mumbled. Szayel looked around, alert for someone or something.

"Hm? Who's there!?" Szayel looked where Ichigo was hiding and narrowed his pink eyes towards him. Ichigo gulped and stepped out and revealed himself.

"Sorry for eavesdropping…it's just I was doing the same research and was just trying to get information out of you guys…" Ichigo said nervously. A chuckle came from both Grimmjow and the albino.

"Well…since ya eavesdropped, ya should know our names," Grimmjow smirked and eyed Ichigo until Szayel burst out.

"This stuff isn't exactly for the public to use. We need to ask you to leave, unless you want to join in as well?" Szayel asked while raising an eyebrow. Shirosaki licked his lips and Ichigo noticed that his tongue was _blue_.

"Yer pretty hot lookin' fer someone like ya. Maybe you can join us fer a little, hm?" A blush spread across Ichigo's cheek and glared at Shirosaki.

"Now that I look…He's right," Grimmjow's smirk widened. Ichigo twitched a little in anger as he was flushed with embarrassment.

"I am going to kill you two, someday…" Ichigo mumbled to himself, but the both of them heard it.

"Calm down, jeez. We were jus' playin' around," Shirosaki chuckled with amusement though.

"Stop playing around, you two. Well? Your answer? I sense some…interesting aura coming off of you, it _interests _me," Szayel had a lopsided smile now too.

_These guys are insane…but what other choice do I have? No other place I know has the information I need…_

"Alright…I guess I'll join you guys…"Ichigo said with slight hesitation. Grimmjow and Shirosaki both put an arm around his shoulder and grinned.

"Well, welcome to the group!" Ichigo huffed and stepped away from both of them.

"As long as you guy don't come _anywhere_ near me, maybe I'll be fine," he declared and glanced at Szayel for some help. He just stood there, watching in amusement.

_Their all idiots…I am never going to survive this…_

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx

Eyes narrowed at the four of them.

"This is bad…He joined the Slayers,"

"Hey, don't blame him. It's not his fault he doesn't know what he is,"

"I guess…But…what if he _stays_ with the Slayers, Rukia?"

Rukia's purple eyes looked away from Renji's.

"We may have to kill him, or put him into hiding. What other choice do we have?" Rukia bit her bottom lip and looked back at the four. They already seemed to be getting along…All four of them weren't fighting or anything.

_I swear…I won't kill, but you may have to stay into hiding…Ichigo, maybe for the rest of your life after this..._

She closed her eyes as both Renji and Rukia were surrounded by icy mist and returned to where they came from.


	5. Chapter 4

I am so sorry I didn't update this sooner :c I keep forgetting to do so, even when this was finished a while back.

This maybe a little late buuut…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights belong to Tite Kubo and all dem other people xD

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

To say Ichigo wasn't amazed when he saw where the Slayers were staying, he would be telling a big lie. The place was _huge!_ A giant space was seen right when you walk in. Black leather couches were to the left with a piano pushes up against the corner. To the right, was a table, probably used for meals, that was made of glass with many different patterns on the surface of it. Four pillars were on either side of front door. A dark hallway leading to lines of rooms were hidden to the side. Steep wooden staircases lead up to the second floor. Glass sliding doors lead to the outside porch. Very little lights were installed out there. A decent sized pool was to the left as well.

People were all around the place bustling around. Once Ichigo and the others stepped in, all eyes were turned to them.

"We have a new recruit! This is Ichigo," Szayel motioned to him with one hand. "he was interested in our…work you can say," Everyone grunted as a greeting and went back to doing what they were doing. Shirosaki and Grimmjow touched him teasingly and went off, leaving Ichigo with Szayel.

"So, uh what do I do?" Ichigo turned to stare into his yellow eyes. Szayel pointed to a girl with light green hair with a cracked skull on top of her head. Silver eyes gleamed happily as she was talking to another Slayer. Her shirt was a dark green that resembled rags. She then noticed that Szayel was pointing at her and she looked at Ichigo.

"She will take you on a tour around the place and inform you about what we do and how we do it," Szayel nodded at the girl and left the two to be.

"Hello, my name is Nel!" She said with a huge smile and stuck her hand out.

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo shook her hand and was dragged to another part of the place. This area had computers lined up in rows. Radars were up against the walls showing maps all around the world. Ichigo decided to peek and looked on one of the screens. All he saw were numbers and names he couldn't identify.

"This is where we gather all the information! Everything we find out will be transferred to here to either look through or add more to!" Nel then lead Ichigo toward the outside porch. Weapons like guns, swords and shurikens lined up against the walls. The shurikens were on shelves right over the others. Mats covered most of the floor making great protection when you fall onto the floor.

"Here we fight and train to get stronger! Before you ask why we have this, I will explain them all after the tour! Let's go!" Nel grabbed Ichigo's wrist and continued dragging him. They both appeared in a large spacious area after going up the flight of stairs.

"These are where we have the spare rooms for people just looking for a place to stay. The area here is also for containing…well…_demons,_" Nel waved her hand to a big metal door with a glass opening. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this and looked through. The sight made him sick.

A figure was crouched in the corner. Light barely lit up to room, but it was enough to see that the figure was covered in blood. Claws and spikes were sprouted out from his back and hands that were either chipped off or ripped off clean. Ichigo backed away and covered his mouth.

"Sorry, I guess you weren't ready to it that yet…" Nel sounded sincerely sorry, "but you will have to get used to it...You may see that pretty frequently," She walked down to the main floor an Ichigo followed, slightly trembling.

"That technically concludes everything! Now, you can finally decide your class!" Nel clapped her hands together happily and ran off toward the end of another hallway and stopped at giant orche doors. She looked behind and saw Ichigo panting.

"What's…a…class?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ah! We have the researchers back at the computer room which don't go into battle, but just collect data. We have the Slayers, which you met, that kill the things we have to fight! Um…We do have some Healers, which is pretty self-explanatory…Then we have titles, which you will learn later on!" She bounded off happily. Ichigo sighed and looked around.

"Did ya learn what ya needed to?" Shirosaki and Grimmjow walked towards him and they both had those damn grins. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"Alright then…After ya get situated, we'll take ya out on a mission…we're your new partners," Grimmjow smirked and teasingly kissed his cheek (A/N: Just letting you know, this won't be a romance story…It's just them xD). Both of them started to walk to the training place and Grimmjow made a motion to follow. Ichigo blinked in confusion and followed them.

"Don't go slacking off! Hold your sword up higher and get a better grip!" A loud, booming voice sounded.

"Oi,Soi-fon! We have a new trainee!" Shirosaki called out and waited. A woman with shrot black hair appeared. She had golden hoops connected to long white ropes that connected to her hair.

"So, your…um..Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" Soi-fon asked and looked at Ichigo. He just nodded.

"Szayel thought you'll be interested in the Slayers right?"

"Y-yeah…I guess…" Ichigo was sweating. He was getting nervous.

"Alright. Before you enroll as a full-pledged Slayer…I am going to put you through Hell. My training contains no breaks. You will be pushed to the limit, like everyone else. That is how you become strong,"

Ichigo gulped at the words. How does he expect to survive THIS?

"Good luck! Wish ya a good life!" Shirosaki and Grimmjow waved good-bye to him and left him with Soi-fon.

"How long will this training last, may I ask?"

"Until someone acknowledges you, which will be me. Now, go get your weapon and get onto the training field at once!" Soi-fon went back to all the others.

A groan escaped from Ichigo.

"Don't worry, she is nicer than you may expect!" Another woman , who had purple hair came up to him.

"I just hope I survive this…" Ichigo replied, " and who are you?"

"I am Yoruichi, another instructor here. You'll see me around, but trust me. No one died in this training; everyone just makes it sound harsh!" Yoruichi let a grin plaster on her face and led Ichigo to the weaponry.

"If you need anything, just ask! You'll live and it will be over before you know it," Yoruichi also left to the other trainees.

_Let's just see how long I can take this…_ Ichigo thought and picked up a basic blade.

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

And I am dooone~

I am sorry if I am doing OOC Dx I just can't seem to get their characters to work :P

Anyway…Please leave a comment! c:


	6. Chapter 5

And here comes Chapter 5~ I have had no time to write anymore…because school. Is. Slowing. Me. Down. Anyway, enjoy!

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx

Weeks after undergoing the training everyone had to go through. Ichigo had to go through many spars and battles, testing out skills on stimulators and honing out skills with many obstacles. After all that, Ichigo finally passed as an eligible Slayer. His muscles still ached from all of it. His shoulders were burning and his mind screamed at him to just pass out.

Today, he was going on his first mission with Shirosaki and Grimmjow. Stars glittered the sky creating some sort of light in the pitch black night. Streetlights flickered along the streets and sidewalks. Both Grimmjow's and Shirosaki's eyes almost glowed in the darkness. Ichigo had a large sword on his back. A long white strap hung at the handle of it.

Shirosaki had the opposite. It was the same shape as Ichigo's, but it was wrapped with black cloth with a black strap at the end. Grimmjow kept his sword on his waist. It was in a silvery blue colored sheath.

"So, um…" Ichigo broke the silence hanging in the night, "what exactly are we doing here?"

"Reports have said a level 1 demon was found around here. It is the weakest level of demons, so it should be easy for even you to take out," Grimmjow teased.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean!?" Ichigo glared at him.

"Go easy on him, Grimm. It's not like he ever experienced this before!" Shirosaki snickered. A huge roar was heard, almost bursting Ichigo's eardrums.

Appearing out of nowhere, a huge monster like thing appears from between the building. It's tail sent rubble falling and destroying the building almost completely. A white mask covered it's face and it kind of reminded Ichigo of a lizard.

"A level 1 demon is also known as a Hollow. Ya should be able to handle this. We'll help if ya fail," Grimmjow grinned and disappeared with Shirosaki following with him. Ichigo grabbed the handle of his blade and removed it from his back. The white cloth around it came off with it.

The sword was shaped like a butcher knife. It was dyed black on one half and white on the other. The hollow charged with blood-lust in his eyes. Ichigo gripped his sword tighter in his palms and dodged the claws that were lunging toward him just in time. He landed pretty badly on the sidewalk and staggered upward. He brought his sword up and waited for the hollow to attack again. The lizard-like hollow attacked with its tail. Ichigo brought his sword down and cut the tail almost cleanly in half.

"He's pretty good at this don't cha think?" Shirosaki watched with sharp eyes, catching almost every movement Ichigo made.

The hollow then lunged forward, charging with amazing speed. Ichigo's eyes widened and dodged before he got pummeled into the wall behind him. The hollow's head smashed into the wall and made a huge crack on his white mask. It roared in pain and spun around, facing the Slayer. Ichigo then used his speed to his advantage and disappeared behind a building. The hollow smashed and destroyed many buildings and trees, trying to look for the orange-haired Slayer.

Ichigo went to the top of a building that was still intact and jumped off, bringing his sword down and slicing the hollow in half, killing it. It turned into this dark cloud like thing and almost vaporized into the air.

"Looks like ya didn't need help after all," Grimmjow and Shirosaki appeared from wherever they were hiding.

"You know…you're supposed to be my _partners_! They _help_!"

"Who cares? It was fun to watch anyway. We'll help next time don't worry about it!" Shirosaki snickered and ruffled Ichigo's hair as congratulation.

"And even if we did leave ya alone, ya could probably handle it!" Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and started to walk back with both Shirosaki and Grimmjow almost flanking him. Ichigo saw something at the side of his vision.

"Hey, you two head on back. I…want to check something out,"

"Alright…hope ya come back in one piece!" Shirosaki grinned and left with Grimmjow following not far behind.

Ichigo went where we thought he saw the motion. Tension was almost visible in the air as Ichigo moved closer and closer.

"Are you looking for me?" A monotone voice sounded behind Ichigo. He yelped in pure surprise and whipped around, clutching his sword tighter. He saw green, emerald eyes staring back at him. They held no emotion and both of them kept their gazes locked together. His skin was just as pale as Shirosaki's and two thin green lines came from under his eyes. He had obsidian black hair that ended at the nape of his neck. A mask only covered half of his hair and a horn stuck out on the side.

"W-Who are you…" Ichigo stuttered. This man's atmosphere was almost suffocating.

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer; I am considered a full-blooded demon in your organization…" Ulquiorra was then surrounded with a green and black aura. Pure black wings sprouted from his back and his mask covered his whole hair with two horns this time. Ichigo fell down to his knees from the power that emitted from him.

"Wh-what is this…?" Ichigo gasped out and his whole body shook. After a while the pressure finally released.

"I am not here to kill you, so don't panic," Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and studied the boy's energy. It was a mix of black, red and blue. It was powerful…probably outranking most of the demons.

'What are you here for then?" Ichigo would be lying if he said he wasn't scared as hell. Ulquiorra was menacing. It was like Ichigo was being crushed under the eyes of him. His hands clutched his head and screamed as the pressure just increased.

It finally subsided when the demon returned back to its normal state.

"You now know the power difference us. Don't try running. I'll try to explain this quickly. You've heard of a demon who escaped from a village, correct? As far as I know, you have no memory of your real family. Do you want to know the reason why? Why you always feel and see the things you do? There is only one explanation, and you need to know now. You are the demon that once escaped. You're a half-blood demon. It isn't surprising that you feel _hurt_ and _pained _when someone rejects and makes fun of the demons. Do you now understand, or do I have to pound it into you?" Ulquiorra held no emotion in those words. His eyes gave no hint that he was lying.

He meant it. Every last piece of it, but Ichigo still denied the truth out of emotion.

"You're lying! I am not one of you! I-I am human!" Ichigo trembled and clenched his fists. His blood was boiling hot. Angers was pulsing through his body.

"You'll find out in due time…The truth will strike you and all the Slayers you once knew will turn on you as time goes," Ulquiorra turned his back to male and disappeared with no trace left.

_I am not a demon…I am not a demon…I am not one of them…_

Ichigo kept repeating those words in his mind. Sweat dropped and finally both Grimmjow and Shirosaki appeared in view.

"Oi! Ya ok?" Grimmjow ran over to him and helped him up.

"I thought you two were back at the base," Ichigo whispered and looked up at them while nodding thanks to Grimmjow.

"Tch. We were until we felt a demons reiatsu trail. We rushed over the instant we felt it. Instead, we find you. Did ya see anythin'?" Shirosaki slightly narrowed his eyes at Ichigo.

Ichigo decided to say no because of two reasons. The first one, was because he didn't anyone being involved with this. The second was mostly because he never felt anything like what he was feeling now: fear.

Did he really cut up to be a Slayer? How can he expect to stand up to another demon?

"Alright, we should get you back. You need some rest," Grimmjow looked at Shirosaki and he nodded.

"Can ya head back on yer own? Grimmjow and I want to scout the place,"

"Yeah…that's fine. I'll…um, see you guys later…." Ichigo stumbled a little and started to head back home. Once he was out of hearing range, Grimmjow and Shirosaki shunpoed to the top of the building.

"You felt it didn't you?" Grimmjow whispered, while keeping a eye out for any traces of demons.

"Of course, I ain't as dimwitted as ya think. Ichigo has demon reiatsu. I am not even sure if he knows it himself, so we have no right to conclude tha' he is a spy or somethin'," Shirosaki growled a little, "But that doesn't mean we can't keep an eye out on him,"

"I agree…We shouldn't tell anyone just yet unless we're sure that he is working with them," Grimmjow and Shirosaki silently headed back.

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

Ichigo slumped down on his bed and buried his face into a pillow. He couldn't stop thinking over all the words Ulquiorra said to him.

"Am I…really a demon? It's true that I don't know my parents, but that doesn't mean anything," Ichigo closed his eyes and thought about everything so far. An idea popped into his mind at last.

"Orihime…she should know what to do," Ichigo whispered.

He had no other choice. If Orihime took care of him, she should know his parents and the secrets that were kept from him.

"Please…let this all be a lie…I am not one of them…" Ichigo said while grinding his teeth together.

Tomorrow, he would head off to his home and get the answers he wanted. No more half-truths…

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xx xx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

:3 SAY HI TO EMOCAR EVERYBODY! WE ALL MISSED HIM DIDN'T WE?

Well after your done with that, how'd you all enjoy that xD I really need to start getting up my game and type longer chapters :P

Anywaaaaay, Review please~ Or um…at least read it .-.


End file.
